Ikumi Mito/Gallery
}} Manga= Ikumi.png|Ikumi Mito Ikumi Mito mugshot.png|Ikumi Mito mugshot Young_Ikumi.png|A 9-year old Ikumi receives a teddy bear for her birthday present. (Chapter 13) Ikumi threatening Kanichi.png|Ikumi threatening Kanichi Konishi. (Chapter 10) Sōma_defends_Kanichi.png|Ikumi is stopped by Sōma Yukihira as she bullies Kanichi. (Chapter 10) Ikumi_threatens_Soma.png|Ikumi confronting Sōma for the first time before [[Don RS vs Mito Shokugeki|their fateful Shokugeki]]. (Chapter 10) Sōma vs Ikumi.png|Ikumi vs Sōma. (Chapter 12) The_don_is_done.png|Ikumi is prompted to taste Sōma's dish by Sōma. (Chapter 13) Ikumi_defeated_by_Chaliapin_Steak_Don.png|Ikumi tastes the Chaliapin Steak Don. (Chapter 13) Takumi_and_Ikumi_worry_for_Soma.png|Takumi and Ikumi rush to ask of Sōma's Shokugeki. (Chapter 28) Alice teases Ikumi.png|Ikumi is annoyed by Alice Nakiri. (Chapter 31) Soma_heads_to_Mozuya.png|Ikumi joins Sōma on his quest to rescue Sumiredōri Shopping District from it's financial crisis. (Chapter 34) Ikumi bullies Mayumi.png|Ikumi bullies Mayumi Kurase. (Chapter 36) Soma_Ikumi_and_Mayumi_in_Karaage_Wars.png|Ikumi, Sōma and Mayumi experimenting on dishes to oppose Mozuya. (Chapter 36) Karaage_Wars_Ikumi.png|Ikumi contacts her family's company to supply meat to Sōma. (Chapter 37) Sōma's strategy in effect.png|Ikumi and the others put their strategy in effect. (Chapter 37) The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|Alice's presumption on the Elite Ten Council's successors. (Chapter 40) Soma_Ikumi_Isami_and_Takumi_bid_farewell.png|Ikumi and co prepares for the upcoming Autumn Election. (Chapter 41) Ikumi_shaved_ice_reaction.png|Ikumi's reaction after eating shaved ice on a hot day. (Extra) Ikumi_during_summer_break.png|Ikumi orders more high quality meat during the summer break for the upcoming Autumn Election. (Chapter 46) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Ikumi is among the participants of the Autumn Election. (Chapter 47) Ikumi at the TAE.png|Ikumi cooks her dish during the Autumn Election. (Chapter 48) Ikumi The Meat General.png|The Meat General. (Chapter 54) Ikumi_Donburi_Completed_in_One_Bowl.png|''Donburi are, created in one bowl ...right?'' (Chapter 54) Ikumi_stalking_Soma_and_Megumi.png|Ikumi stalking Sōma and Megumi during the celebrations. (Chapter 60) Ikumi_and_Isami_sits_with_the_Polar_Star.png|Ikumi and Isami joins the Polar Star to cheer for the participants for the First Round. (Chapter 62) The_Polar_Star_eavesdropping_on_Soma.png|Ikumi and the Polar Star eavesdrops on Sōma's conversation with Subaru Mimasaka. (Chapter 80) I'll_quit_being_a_cook.png|Ikumi overhears Sōma as he claims that he will quit as a chef if he loses to Subaru in the upcoming Shokugeki. (Chapter 80) Ikumi_mad_at_Soma.png|Ikumi angered by Sōma's recklessness. (Chapter 81) Ikumi_Megumi_and_Yuki_worry_for_Soma.png|Ikumi and her friends worry for Sōma during the Semifinal Shokugeki match. (Chapter 86) Polar Star Dorm making dishes.png|Ikumi having made lunch for the Polar Star Dorm. (Extra) Volume_4.jpg|Volume 4 cover Volume 11 alt.jpg|Volume 11 alternate cover Chapter 10.png|Chapter 10 cover Chapter_16.png|Chapter 16 cover Chapter_27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter_33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter_36.png|Chapter 36 cover Chapter_67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover Chapter_121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover |-| Anime= Ikumi Mito (anime).png|Ikumi Mito Young Ikumi (anime).png|Ikumi as a child. (Episode 7) Sōma defends Kanichi (anime).png|Ikumi sees Sōma Yukihira intervene. (Episode 6) Ikumi threatens Soma (anime).png|Ikumi provokes Sōma. (Episode 6) Sōma vs Ikumi (anime).png|Ikumi about to face Sōma. (Episode 7) Ikumi's butchering skill.gif|Ikumi's butchering skill. (Episode 7) Ikumi presents her dish.png|Ikumi presents her dish. (Episode 7) The don is done (anime).png|Sōma prompts Ikumi to taste his dish. (Episode 7) Ikumi arrives at the Don RS room.png|Ikumi arrives at the Don RS room. (Episode 7) Takumi and Ikumi worry for Sōma (anime).png|Ikumi and Takumi Aldini worry for Sōma. (Episode 13) Alice teases Ikumi (anime).png|Ikumi is annoyed by Alice Nakiri. (Episode 13) Ikumi enjoying the food.png|Ikumi savoring the food. (Episode 14) Kibou no Uta.png|Ikumi in Kibou no Uta Spice Episode 7 - Ikumi.png|Ikumi in Spice (Episode 7) Rising Rainbow.png|Ikumi in Rising Rainbow Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Ikumi in Sacchan no Sexy Curry |-| Others= A_la_carte_novel_2.jpg|À la carte novel 2 cover Ikumi_ALC_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ Twitter icon Ikumi_ALC2_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ II Twitter icon All cast.jpg|Ikumi with the other main cast. Anime poster.jpg|Anime promotion poster Ikumi_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Side_Girls_3.png|Ikumi's character song album Category:Gallery